The Demon's Miracle
by Amari412
Summary: Based on the new movie Winter's Tale. Everyone is born with a miracle within them. For Cassiel Wright, her miracle was meant for someone no one believed deserved it. For Pearly Soames, it's quite possibly a chance to earn "wings" of his own. Pearly Soames/OC, a lot of OOCness, based on the movie and a discussion me and a friend had about demons.
1. Prologue-A Frozen Heart

**Prologue. A Frozen Heart**

Not too many things scared Pearly Soames, but to say he was scared now was an understatement. The scene before him was mortifying. From the cliff he'd watched as the girl fell through a sheet of thin ice and his mortal enemy ducking his hands into the water. In that moment when she fell, he'd forgotten to breathe, to move, to live even. He stood frozen as the ice. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so stupid, so blind?

Karma truly was a bitch…

Peter looked up helplessly at Pearly from his spot on the lake, Athansor the white horse standing a safe distance away. The younger thief also looked terrified, but shook his head as if to tell Pearly that this wasn't what it obviously looked like. But it was clear that his former boss didn't believe him. There was anger in his electric eyes, a rage of anger, the likes of which that Peter Lake had never seen from him. But behind that anger, that rage, there was something that he'd never, ever thought he'd ever see from Pearly. It was sadness, grief. Peter couldn't describe it as anything less than pure heartbreak, rivaling only his own for his beloved Beverly.

That's when the truth became painfully obvious to Peter Lake. Pearly Soames, wicked and evil as he was, had somehow come to care for this girl that Beverly had considered another sister. Frantic now, Peter started to try breaking more of the ice up to get the girl out of the freezing water. Athansor helped by smashing the ice with his hooves, determined as Peter to get the girl out. When the hole was just big enough, Peter ducked his entire upper body into the water, searching for her. At last, his hand found another's and he held it tightly as he pulled.

But even Athansor seemed to know that it was much too late. Peter pulled her out of the water, keeping her close in a vain attempt to warm her. But it was far, far too late.

Cassiel Lorraine Wright was dead.

Pearly even saw it and his blood only seemed to run colder under his skin, turning almost into ice, but burned with his anger and grief. His hands balled into fists, his short nails digging into his palms so hard they almost bled. A part of him supposed it was poetic justice for killing Beverly Penn before her time. But the other, more human part of him, screamed at him for his own foolishness and idiocy. If only he hadn't gotten so angry with her…

NO! No, he didn't do anything wrong! He had every right to be angry, as the girl had tried to make him weak, to make him completely human. It had been her own fault for being afraid! And Peter Lake, well, he was just as bad, if not more so than she. He hadn't tried to rescue her, no. He'd been the one to hold her under! It was revenge, and revenge was a dish best served cold. But even so, the girl's death stung him more than he knew it should've, but Cassie, as he so liked to call her, had reached something in him. It was like she'd reached into the cold, dark recesses of what was left of his heart and filled it with an emotion he didn't dare name. But she was gone and all there was…was nothing.

"Curse you!" Pearly yelled out, "Damn you!"

Peter heard but didn't reply as he placed the girl's body on Athansor's back, crying silently, having lost two people he cared for in such a short time. On the cliff, Pearly reached for his pistol as the white horse rose and flew up. He didn't fire a single shot, as Athansor came back down to the cliff, landing only a few feet from him. While shooting the damn horse would've brought him a small bit of sick satisfaction, Pearly could hardly move now and only found the strength to toss his weapon away. Athansor lowered himself and allowed Pearly to take the girl from his back, knowing that if anyone could give her a proper, deserving burial, it was the one she loved. He took the girl into his arms gently, almost reverently, like she was only asleep rather than dead. Pearly didn't notice the horse take off again, as his world was condensed to this one crucial, and indescribably painful, point.

Pearly Soames' heart, not just his whole world, was cold, frozen, and dead in his arms. In this moment, he was just a man. A man with nothing left to lose…


	2. Chapter 1-The Beginning

**Chapter 1-** **The Beginning…**

They first met when she was nine…

Yep. Nine years old, and fresh as a spring flower. Pearly Soames typically hated children, they were such a tragic paradox in his eyes. Small enough to fit in small places to steal, but too clumsy and forgetful to carry anything out. They pissed him off with their constant complaints and needs for attention. He never had the patience for them. But there was just something…different about the Wright girl…

Nicholas Wright had come to Pearly having fallen on hard times. He wanted a better future for his two children, Cassiel and Gabriel. He just didn't want them to get involved in their criminal activities. As long as he was allowed to shelter them, Nicholas was at Pearly's command.

So how exactly did they meet? How was it that the seed of love was somehow planted into a dark heart? How did a demon meet, for the first time, hope? Well, it started with…Colors. Yes, colors.

Pearly Soames had an appreciation for beautiful things. To him, distorted and deformed inside and out, color was perfection. It didn't upset him in the slightest that he couldn't practice its perfection, but he tried his damnest to possess it. Artists could practice it, and he stole it...that was his way, and nothing was bound to change it.

Cassiel Wright also had an appreciation for beautiful things. But she didn't thrive on it like he did. She was a practitioner of its perfection, without even fully understanding it. She was nine years old, and at first glance she didn't look like much. Cassie had long, somewhat wavy dark brown hair with caramel highlights. Her eyes were a lazy hazel, but underneath it all shone just a little. She wore a little blue dress that, when he first saw her, was lined with paint.

Nicholas was off somewhere else in the house, tending to baby Gabriel. Feeling somewhat nosy, more along the lines of curious, looking for some kind of leverage against Nicholas. He stumbled on a small room, but very beautifully lit with a wide window opened with sky blue curtains. Standing in the door way, he saw her. She had a brush in her hand, dipped in metallic topaz paint. She seemed concentrated on the canvas before her. He kept his quiet, stunned mostly by the color on the brush, dripping thickly from it. Pearly watched mesmerized as she spread the blue topaz on to the pure white canvas.

Catching him off guard, the girl suddenly turned and saw him. She stood there, motionless, as was he, neither sure what to do in a situation like this. Cassiel wasn't sure whether she should scream, stay quiet, or try to run away.

"Hi…" she breathed out.  
"Um…hi…" he replied back.  
"Can I…can I help you?"  
"Uh…don't mind me, just watchin'"  
"Why?"  
"I like the color".  
"Topaz? Yeah, it's pretty. It was one of mama's favorites".  
"It's almost like-"  
"Blue and green almost?"

Usually Pearly would be annoyed at being interrupted but the child had taken the words clean out of his mouth. All he could do was bring himself to nod.

"Do you know my papa?" she asked.  
"Yes, I do".  
"So, he says you can be here?"  
"Yeah. Everythin's fine…I think".  
"Well, any friend of papa's is a friend of mine" she shrugged a little, "As long as you're not hurting anyone, it's okay".

What the hell was he doing?! He was making small talk with a child! It was making him feel awkward and, though he'd never admit it even to himself, very uncomfortable. But yet he didn't dare pull himself away, he couldn't. His inner demon, Andras, raged at him.

_Get the hell outta here now, Soames! Get away from this while you have a chance!_

But the demon's voice was more like an annoying buzz in his ear and he simply ignored it, though it took quite a fight to do so. The girl looked back at him with a curious look.

"Did you wanna come in? I'm sure papa wouldn't mind".  
"No" he shook his head, "I'm…I'm fine…ah think".  
The girl laughed. "You think? Papa says you shouldn't think too much, it'll make your brain itch"  
"That so? Hm…well then I suppose I shouldn't think so much".  
"So…will you come in?"  
_Walk away, Soames…seriously…  
_"Sure".  
_Damn it, you idiot!_

He stepped into the room which got him a light smile from the girl, who then turned back to her painting. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated, a habit she didn't even know she had. Pearly found it to be both funny and absurd, but she was a kid so he had to leave it alone.

"What do you think goes with Topaz? I do like colors that mix well" the girl inquired as she looked over at him again.  
"Well, topaz is a cool color, maybe somethin' bright. Whataya got?"  
"Um…" she looked down at her tube paints, "How 'bout Aztec gold?" she held up the tube.

Pearly looked at it skeptically for a moment and shook his head. "It's too bright. At least in my opinion".

She put it back down and searched through the tubes again. She pulled out another gold, this time a little duller, like a mix of rust and gold. This got her another shake of the head from him and this time he decided to intervene. He moved over to her, looking down at all her colors. She looked at him fascinated now. Pearly felt the girl's curious eyes on him.

"What?" he asked.

It was then he realized that she was facing his scarred cheek and he knew what was coming next. Only a child would point it out and get away with calling it curiosity, innocence, or both. Both of which he longed to crush.

"How'd you get it?"  
"It's a long story".  
"I'm not going anywhere".

He ignored her, looking back at the paints again. She was going in the right direction, with gold as an alternate color, but she wasn't getting the right shade. Two others caught his interest: Royal gold and pure gold. Royal gold was a lighter shade of the antique gold she had wanted to use a little bit ago and the pure gold was a little duller than the Aztec gold she also previously thought would work.

"One 'o these" he told her, "Either of 'em will suit just fine".  
"How 'bout both?" she asked.  
"Why?"  
"Why not? You like both of them right?"  
"Yeah but if ya added both it'd be chaos. One thing I know and take it from me, don't ever use the same color in a painting in close proximity. Not even if it's two different shades or you'll get color chaos or it'll all just be one big spot 'o color. Unattractive in my opinion. The pure gold has a fresher sort 'o color to it, ya know, but the royal gold now, that has that sorta tinge to it, like orange almost. It warms the topaz without bein' overbearin' with it".  
"Oh! Okay I think I understand. Colors that coordinate but don't exactly cancel each other out, right? Like, one doesn't stand out more than the other?"  
"Well the trick is ta make 'em both stand out. Royal gold is bolder color, much like the topaz".  
"Got it" she put some on to her palette and dipped her brush in.

Pearly watched in fascination, watching as the girl painted the royal gold on with the topaz blue. The girl's tongue poked out again, and she was careful that the colors didn't blend together. And of course, the two colors perfectly coordinated. The gangster stood back and looked at it, absorbed in his color gravity. The girl turned and smiled at him.

"You were right".  
"Course I was. Now, whatever ya do next, do not use green, absolutely no shade of green. How do I know that's what you were thinking? Ya just seemed to be the type. I would say maybe…hm…" he thought a moment, "Do ya got a dark shade of gray?"  
"Uh…yeah!" she held up a tube of gunmetal gray, "Too dark?"  
"No actually that's perfect-".

They were interrupted by footsteps and the next thing they knew, Nicholas Wright was standing in the doorway. The gentleman looked at his daughter to his boss and back again for a moment, and felt himself go red with embarrassment.

"Cassiel Lorraine Wright, what did I tell you about using the paints? Oh, you got them all over you" he approached the girl and took her hands in his, looking her over, "The stains are never going to come out" he looked over at Pearly, "I apologize if my daughter did anything-"  
"Not at all. I was just wanderin' around and she invited me in. I'll tell ya what, Wright, ya got yerself a little artist on yer hands".  
"A gift" Nicholas looked Pearly in the eyes, "I believe she inherited it from her mother".  
"I see…well, now that I've seen 'em both…I believe I'll accept yer terms. Yer loyalty for yer kid's shelter and safety. From now on, ye're one of us. Remember…there's no leavin' Nicholas Wright. Ta leave…is ta die, got it?"  
"Of…of course".

The girl didn't understand and in Nicholas' opinion it was for the best. Cassiel didn't need to know. Not right now. Pearly looked down at the girl and tipped his hat to her.

"Well, until we meet again, _unha fermosa_" he turned to walk away but the girl's voice pulled him back.  
"Wait! You never answered me!"

Pearly turned and looked at her again. "It's a tale for another time".  
"Well…can I at least know your name? Or what you…just said?"  
He gave her a polite bow. "Pearly Soames…and _unha fermosa _means pretty one in Galician".

With that said he turned and walked back down the stairs, Nicholas following afterward. He didn't know what happened back in the house, but as he walked outside, he looked up at the window of the art room to find a small face staring down at him with a light smile and sparkling hazel eyes…

_He'd been gripping the silver wings for hours now. It was the night of the burial, and Pearly wanted to be alone. Sure he could escape the company of other people, but Andras was a part of him. The demon never once gave him peace. _

"_I told you to walk away when you had the chance. Better yet, you should've killed her, or let one of your boys do it since apparently you didn't have the balls".  
"Shut up, Andras. I'm not in the mood ta deal with yer shit right now!".  
"What? Mad because I'm right? You should've let me do it. Of course, I would've had a little fun with her first…if you get my meaning".  
"Shut up!" Pearly responded through gritted teeth.  
"Well it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone. She's dead. Cold. And already in the ground".  
"You dare use my own words against me?"  
"Well why not? Why can't you just face the fact, Soames? Demons aren't meant for happy endings. At least not with a girl that was THAT pure! Watching you behave like a lost puppy for her was…disgusting to say the least. I would've taken great, great pleasure in torturing her".  
"I never let ya lay a hand on her".  
"Which was a shame really, 'cause I would've made it fun for the both of you". _

_He gripped the wings tighter, but was almost afraid he'd break them again. Bad enough one of them was already chipped. It'd been so ironic…after she'd said that particular thing…one of the wings had indeed broke. Pearly's grip loosened on them and he stared at them longingly. But for once it wasn't the real wings himself he longed for. It was her…only her. _

_Andras was now silent, at least for the time being. The whole house was silent, the only sound to be heard was Pearly's heartbeat, increasing in speed and volume in his ears as he approached the door to the room Cassie had claimed as hers. He knocked, out of habit, but when no response came, it only served as a painful reminder that he'd never hear her voice again. He'd never hold her, tell her he loved her, needed her, or kiss her ever again. Their last kiss had indeed been their last. Heart throbbing painfully, Pearly opened the door, the wings still in hand…_

**Author's Note: I was gonna give up on this guys, I'm not gonna lie. But thanks to MindaDestler, I decided to pick this back up again. That and I still love Pearly and think he's awesome and deserves something of a happy ending. I'm gonna try to update this weekly, but I'll have you know I'm a bit lazy, so yeah…and not to mention life really seems to get me down a lot recently. But at any rate, reviews are most welcome, please review, they're my motivation and a big help for me. Thanks a ton!  
-Amari412**


	3. Chapter 2-Disappearance

**Chapter 2-Disappearance**

Time passed, and they only ever saw each other briefly every so often. Not a word was spoken between them, but they alone had a deeper understanding in the perfection of colors. As said before, Pearly Soames appreciated beautiful things, and Cassiel Wright was indeed growing in loveliness. Catching a glimpse of her made him feel different. He didn't know what it was, but the girl had some kind of magnetism about her. She did something that not too many people ever actually did. The Wright girl actually made him smile, a true, genuine smile.

But then, he stopped seeing her. Nicholas stopped showing up at Short Tail meetings. Something wasn't right, and he didn't need his demon to tell him that.

_He's broken his end of the deal, Soames.  
_"Don't ya think ah don't know that?! Ah'm no fool, Andras. We both know it…the girl's gone too".  
_Of course…  
_"What ya mean?"  
_Always about the girl…I wonder what your fascination with her is…  
_"There ain't no fascination. Ah'm just…curious, that's all".  
_You are a terrible liar, Pearly Soames, probably one of the worst I've ever met. The girl has a hold on you, not a very good one either.  
_"What are ya tryin' to imply, Andras?"  
_I'm not, unless you think I'm trying to imply something. Either way, the traitor must be found. But unfortunately he's human.  
_"So we'll call in the Punishers".  
_The Punishers? For a matter like this? They're not going to take it up. They deal in demonic matters, not in mortal.  
_"Technically this is a demonic manner. Ah need this son of a bitch found. The bargain's off and Lucifer wants the boy-"  
_And you want the girl-  
_"Enough! No, ah don't. Movin' along now…Which means, the boy's got somethin' Ol' Scratch wants".  
_A miracle perhaps?  
_"At this young an age? Only five years old? Nah, he's too young ta use it. Ah just know Lu wants him. So, he's gonna get him now".  
_He's closer to the dark than the girl. He'll grow desperate like his fool of a father.  
_"Perhaps" Pearly shrugged, moving over to his small hoard of jewels, "So maybe…we call on the Punishers, and they can help us find where they've gone. Ah'll find 'em…ah always find my targets".

But they were already gone. They'd left many nights ago, and Cassie was a mess. Her father hadn't given her any kind of explanation as he loaded their things into a carriage. She couldn't ask questions, but she did try.

"Papa, what's going on?"  
"Cassie, don't question this. We need to get out of the city, and get out fast".  
"But what about our home here?! Papa please, at least tell me where we're going".  
"Somewhere you and your brother can be safe. I'll explain once we get there".  
"Papa…" she looked him right in the eyes, "What about…Pearly?"

Her father looked at her, a mix of rage and fear in his eyes. His hands balled into fists but he attempted to calm himself as his son fell asleep in his arms.

"Cassiel, I don't ever want you to mention that man again. He is a terrible, horrible person, and I'm gonna let that…that…that monster hurt you and your brother".  
"He said he'd kill you if you left".  
"But where we're going, he can't follow us. We're gonna be fine, Cassie. You and Gabe are gonna be safe, no one will be able to hurt you where we're going".

Cassie looked out the window as the carriage rolled on. She sighed lightly.

"I never thought he would ever hurt me".  
"Cassie" Nicholas reached out and put a hand on his daughter's, "Trust me when I say this, Pearly Soames is a terrible person. It's best to leave him in the past. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded though she knew it was impossible the moment he requested it. Though she hardly knew the scarred man, she didn't want to forget him. How could she, when it was he who inspired her art? He made her understand somehow that one didn't need to be beautiful to understand beauty in a non-vain way. Sure, Pearly Soames was vain in his own right, but it didn't overtake his whole character, unlike most of the men in New York. She took out her small sketchbook and started to draw. Cassie was never too sure of her drawings, as her hands and mind just seemed to go against her, but in this case it went deeper than her mind. By the time she was done, a pair of electric blue-gray eyes stared back at her.

His eyes…

_The room was utterly destroyed after his latest episode. The mirror was shattered, but still somehow managed to stay in its frame. Some of the figurines on the dresser, little momentos she'd brought from home, were scattered and broken on the floor. The curtains were torn as if clawed with what appeared to be bird talons. The wall near the broken mirror looked the exact same way, like they'd been clawed into by birds. He sat down on her old bed, gazing down at the silver wings and then at his own reflection in the mirror. But it wasn't his. _

_Andras' owl head gazed back at him, his eyes wide, blood red, and knowing._

"_You loved her" the owl demon stated.  
"Damn straight ah did!" his grip on the silver wings tightened, but softened as he remembered one was broken. _

_His eyes stung and moistened, and he tried his damnest to hold back tears. But inside his frozen heart was shattered, quite literally. When a demon or angel felt things, they felt them deeper, stronger than humans. It was a strange thing, for a demon to have a heart, only to discover it was just as fragile as a human's. Pearly Soames had discovered that, thanks to Cassiel, that when he loved, he loved stronger than most of his own kind. _

_It was true love, he realized. The girl had made him crazy with love, touched his heart when no one else could, thawed the ice around it until it bled. The very thought of it was enough to send a small trail of silent tears down his face, but he didn't bother with them. He looked back at the mirror to see himself staring back, now more angered than saddened. With a look of deadly serenity, Pearly put the chain attached to the wings around his neck. _

"_Ah'll get 'im Cassie…Ah'll make 'im pay!"_

**Author's Note: Dang I am on a roll here! I don't think this chapter's as long or detailed as the last and I'm not really happy with how it turned out, but eh, what's done is done. I'm trying to incorporate more of Pearly's accent into the story, I gotta say though, Russell Crowe took it a little too far in the movie. I swear, if it weren't for all the dragon jokes me and a friend were making, I'm pretty sure I would've called him an overgrown leprechaun. Oh god I just cracked myself up XD! Anyway, please review they're a big help. Much appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 3-The Silver Wings

**Chapter 3- The Silver Wings**

"He did what?!" Pearly practically growled the question.

He stood before four cloaked, hooded figures. The Punishers had found out where Nicholas Wright had taken his children. Unfortunately for all involved in the situation, it was beyond his or any of their reach.

"The Lake of Coheeries" the smallest of the four told him, "He's taken them to the one place we just…we just simply can't go".  
"Son of a bitch!" Pearly slammed his fist against his desk, Andras briefly slipping out.

The Punishers didn't even flinch, but their leader, the small one Jagara, growled in a very wildcat like fashion. "Pearly Soames you will keep that thing at bay in my presence!"  
"My…My apolgogies…" Pearly growled out, "But Lucifer wants Gabriel Wright".  
"They boy has potential, like Peter Lake did…but he is also innately good".  
"Damn it…"  
"I'm afraid Soames that you'll just have to wait until they return…if they do. Until then" Jagara taunted under her hood, "You can consider this mission another failure".

There was nothing he could do. The Punishers were higher leveled demons than Andras. They enforced the demon's laws, and were in fact the very reason why he couldn't set foot north of the city anymore. He'd been a young and stupid demon back then. He didn't realize that there were lines that not even demons could cross, including boundaries of jurisdiction. He was bound to Manhattan and the five boroughs and couldn't leave it unless given special permission from the Judge. And chances were he wasn't going to get that lucky any time soon.

"Better luck next time, Andras" she turned to her comrades, "Let's go boys. We have a city to look after…"

The four figures melded into the shadows of the room, leaving him alone once more.

_So much for getting your girl back.  
_"Oh shut up, Andras…"

**Six years later…**

Country life was definitely different from the city. Things were quieter out here, time seemed to pass slower with fewer reminders of the passing hours. It was quite an adjustment for Cassie. Gabriel took to the lakeside house happily, but Cassiel found herself wishing to return home. She loved her new friends, but something always seemed to call her from the city, as if beckoning her to come home. It pained her greatly to ignore it but she never dared to show it.

She kept her promise to her father. Never again did she mention the scarred man, but it didn't stop her thoughts from going back to him. She constantly wondered what he was doing, or if he was as vile as her father said he was. But most of the time when he came to mind was when she was painting alone in her room.

"Good morning, birthday girl" a voice from her doorway said.

Cassie turned to see her father standing there, hands behind his back. She let out a sigh of relief as his sudden approach had startled her. It was March eleventh and Cassiel Wright was now twenty years old. She smiled shyly and looked down.

She had grown up lovely. Her hair was almost raven black, but still had tints of caramel in it. She braided it constantly, so it was almost naturally wavy now. Her eyes had gone from lazy to sharp, bright, and knowing. She had a light tan from constant exposure to sunlight, her skin ha something of a light glow to it. Her hazel eyes shined like jewels. To Nicholas, she looked just like her mother and it made him smile.

"You scared me, papa".  
"I'm sorry. So caught up in painting you forgot it was your birthday?"  
"Actually, I just woke up not too long ago. Had an interesting dream and I wanted to paint something inspired by it".  
"Well I won't keep you long" Nicholas Wright walked into her room, "I know it's a little early for presents, but this is very special. It belonged to your mother".

Cassie had his full attention now. Elizabeth Wright died shortly after Gabriel was born, so Cassiel had known her but only for nine years of her life. She had much love and reverence for her and everything about her. Nicholas took out a small, fairly long box and handed it to his daughter. With contained excitement, Cassiel opened to box to reveal a necklace. It was pure silver, the chain being a little over maybe twenty inches. There wasn't anything extravagant about it, but the pendant was what caught her attention. There was actually two of them, a pair of intricately carved wings. Cassiel smiled.

"This was mother's?" she asked.  
Nicholas nodded. "I gave it to her, just before we were married. It's been in my family for generations. Usually it's given to the boys to give to their wives, but I have a feeling that they'll mean more to you than Gabriel".  
"Oh papa…this would be all that Gabe has of mama".  
"He has you, that's more than enough. So, any plans for the day, birthday girl?"  
"Papa…there's something I want to do, really badly".  
"Well what is it?"  
"I…I want to go back to the city".

Nicholas paled and Cassie knew she probably shouldn't have made such a request, but she couldn't help it. The inner turmoil she felt was beyond bearing. She wanted to at least go to catch a glimpse of him, even if it was just one last time.

"I can't. I'm sorry Cassie".  
"But Papa-"  
"No buts, Cassiel. I moved you and Gabriel out here to protect you. If he's still there…" he caught on, "Cassie…Cassiel Lorraine Wright I told you to not even think of him!"  
"I'm sorry papa but I find it very hard to believe that he'd do anything to hurt me-"  
"Cassie!" a little voice called downstairs for her,Gabriel's, "Beverly, Willa, and Mister Issac are here to see you!"  
"You invited them over?" Cassie wasn't expecting any visitors.  
"Surprise" Nicholas said with a new smile, the near argument forgotten with the look of surprise on his daughter's face.

Cassie ran out of her room and hurried down the stairs to see the Penns waiting for her. Her father had found a job working as a writer for Issac Penn. It was he who helped them to get the house they currently had, which was next door to their vacation home. Cassie smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face feeling suddenly hot and embarrassed.

"Your painting has an admirer" Issac told her as a matter of factly, but had a hint of concern and sadness.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We published about your newest creation at the museum in downtown Manhattan. Cassie" he held out the paper he was holding, "It's been stolen".  
"What?! What do you mean? Who…why?! For goodness sake, it's an amateur's piece!"

But it was true. The painting had somehow disappeared earlier that morning, before sunrise. Whoever took it obviously had done this before, multiple times. It was the first time Cassie allowed some of her work to be displayed and it was already snatched away from her. She felt tears sting her eyes but refused to let them flow. She breathed out calmly, trying to hold back from being angry. It was her birthday for goodness sake, she shouldn't let something like this ruin her day. Beverly smiled reassuringly at her.

"They'll find it, I'm sure" she said, "I see you already got a present".  
"Oh, right" Cassie showed them the wings, "Aren't they pretty?"  
"They're like angel wings" Willa said as she gazed at them in awe.  
"Not as bright though" Cassie shrugged.  
"Well put it on, let's see it on you!" the girl insisted.  
"Oh alright" Cassie put the necklace around her neck and clasped the ends together, "What do you think?"

Her father smiled brightly. "They suit you".

_Pearly could only feel rage at this point. He was beyond furious. Originally, he was gonna kill the boy slowly, making sure he felt every cut of a knife. But his anger, mixed with Andras' sudden urge to be free, just made him eager to just get it over with. He gave Peter Lake several headbutts before finally allowing him one last look at the man who had practically raised him. Peter Lake dared one last question. _

"_Why…why are you doin' this?" he asked. _

_Pearly pulled Peter close just for a brief minute. He gave him his answer in his ear, like a secret, his voice an angry hiss. It reminded Peter of an angry screech owl. _

"_Because this is my happy endin' boy…for the one ya screwed me out of!" _

_Without another word, Pearly Soames pushed Peter Lake over the rail of the bridge and watched as the younger thief drowned…just like how Cassie did. Letting out a satisfied grin, he once again gripped the silver wings around his neck. _

"_We got 'im…we got 'im Cassie…" _

_He walked away now, feeling nothing, understanding nothing except that his beloved Cassiel was avenged. _

**Author's Note: I'm a little happier with this one. Well, now the wings are explained. Happy now MinaDestler? Lol Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. Hopefully I'll have a new update tomorrow night for you guys. More than likely I will since I don't have to work very long. The next few chapters might be kinda confusing as the italics part of the chapters will take place during the modern events of the movie, or rather more like altered. Let's just say that not everything is what it seems for revenge crazy demon friend, as he's about to find out. See you tomorrow please read and review much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 4-Reunion

**Chapter 4- Reunion**

He'd spent hours just looking at it. For once, they'd succeeded at getting him something sufficient. No, this went beyond sufficient. Only one person he knew could do this, perfectly coordinate various shades of blue and metallic gray and tints of black to create such a stirring, yet tranquil work.

It was double sided, Pearly noticed, like the canvas along with the painting itself was divided in two parts. A pair of blue eyes stared at him, the left iris was a stormy mix of blue gray. They eye itself was slashed through with a silver scar, too similar to his own. The eyes themselves were divided by a large heart. On the left, it was a gunmetal gray color and gnarled with black jagged scars. The right eye was a much lighter shade of blue, ice blue Pearly thought. It was bright but seemed almost kind, a perfect contradiction of its darker counterpart. It made him think of the artist. The right side of the heart was a deep cerulean blue. Rather than scarred, it seemed intricately marked with elegant sweeps and loops. Pearly wondered if somehow she'd thought of him while making it.

_No doubt she remembers you. _Andras commented.

Pearly reached a hand out to touch it, just briskly, but the demon let out an angered shriek that made his head pound with a flash of pain.

"What?!"  
_Don't! The girl may be human, but there's power in what she creates!  
_"What kinda power?" Pearly asked.  
_I…I'm at a loss, Soames. In all my millenias I've never felt this. Power radiates from it like a sun. It's foreign, potential to be dangerous…I say we torch it.  
_"What?! Hell no! Why let such a power go to waste? Ah say we find out what it is and then see how she possesses it…find out if she really is human".  
"They found him!" Romeo, Pearly's lieutenant, made his way in, "Pardon the intrusion, boss, but the boys spotted him. Nick Wright".

Pearly's head jerked in an almost serpentine like manner. "Where?"  
"He just left Grand Central".  
"Was he alone?"

Romeo shook his head. "No sir, there was a girl with 'im. We got a feelin' it's his daughter".  
"Ya know where they're headin'?"  
"Somethin' about goin' to the police-"  
"We can't have that! Tell the boys ta corner 'em, but don't harm 'em. Not yet at least. Especially the girl. I want 'er alive".  
"Yes sir".  
"Go! Now!"  
"Gone sir" Romeo practically ran out and Pearly looked back at the painting.

"Cassiel Lorraine Wright…ya may just survive us yet…"

Cassie really didn't want trouble. She just wanted to find out what happened to her painting and go home. But things for her hardly ever worked out, much less so on her birthday. She and her father had tried to escape, but found themselves surrounded by at least a dozen Short Tails, most of which were armed with knives and various other weapons. They taunted Nicholas, claiming Pearly was out for his blood and others made crude remarks at Cassie. She struggled to keep calm, shuddering and trembling every so often.

"Don't listen to them, Cassie. These men are lowly cowards!" Nicholas held her close, trying to protect her from any possible attack.

"Cowards ya say?" a voice everyone knew all too well rang out, making Cassie look up between the pack of Short Tails to see their leader, the scarred one, on his tall black horse.

In her mind, she pictured him as a black knight. Even as terrifying as he was, she seemed almost happy to see him again. Cassie kept herself quiet for now though.

"Ah think it suits ya a lot more, Nick".

Nicholas looked up at Pearly Soames, hate in his eyes. Pearly only smirked, though Andras was clawing at his mind, itching to be let out. Chances were, he probably would've obliged had the man come alone. But Cassie…Cassie was here.

He looked over at the girl as he dismounted and felt his heart throb half painfully in his chest. Something softened within him as he moved through his gang and extended a hand to the girl. He wanted her out of harm's way. He understood that Nicholas was Cassie's father, but the man had gone back on their bargain and he didn't take too well to those who turned on him or quitted him, as Peter Lake was learning the hard way. His problem wasn't with the girl, so it wasn't necessary for her to be harmed.

She'd grown in beauty. It was so hard to believe that not so long ago she'd only been a nine year old child curious about his color gravity and his scar. Everything about her screamed beautiful. Life away from the city had done her well. She was indeed beautiful, heart breakingly so. But the look in her deep hazel eyes was defiant, she wouldn't take his hand. Pearly looked back at Nicholas.

"Where's your boy Nick?"  
"You're not getting him, Soames. You can go to hell".  
"Been there, done that" Pearly rolled his eyes, "But Ah see ya got yer girl with ya. Remember me, unha fermosa?"

How could she forget? He hadn't aged a day since they met. A part of her was thrilled to see him again. But at the same time she was terrified and defiant. She wouldn't take his help because he wanted her brother. But still she couldn't help but feel just a slight hint of happiness even as she glared at him.

"What do you want with my brother?"

_Now would be a good time to tell her the truth, Soames. You want her. You could give two damns less about the boy, as long as you got her in the end…  
_"Shut up, Andras" Pearly fired back at his inner demon.  
_But you do want her. Don't you deny it. Your little "unha fermosa" is more precious to you than any gem. _The owl demon smirked, _She's your crown jewel, isn't she?  
_"Let's just say an associate of mind is invested in his future".  
"And he's not getting my son!"  
"Papa…is that why we left the city? Because he wanted Gabe?"

Nicholas hesitated but then nodded. Pearly was interested in how Cassie would react so he stayed quiet. The girl looked at him angrily.

"You're not getting my brother. Your problem is with my father…but I won't let you have either of them" Cassie looked around her, at each of the Short Tails, sighed and looked back at Pearly, "Take me instead".  
"Cassiel Lorraine Wright, no! This is my problem, I won't risk your safety to correct it!" Nicholas looked at her as if she were crazy, but Cassie kept her eyes on the man who inspired her art.

_Well…this just got interesting quickly. _Andras almost laughed, _To think, the foolish girl is willing to sacrifice herself to save her brother and father! She's so stupid! I say we kill 'em both and just take the boy for ourselves!  
_"Absolutely not! The Judge wants the boy! Killin' 'er won't accomplish anythin'" he looked at Cassie with an expression of uncertainty, "Are ya sure, _pouco amor?_ If ya take their place, it's forever. Ye'll never see 'em again".  
"But my brother, my papa, they'll both be off the hook? You can guarantee their safety?"  
"Ah'll be honest, Ah can't guarantee a damn thing. But you can be reassured, Ah won't go after 'em. That is…as long as you stay where Ah can keep an eye on ya, and…ya do everythin' ah say, as ah say it".  
"If I do that, you'll leave them alone?"  
"_Palabra de honor…_Upon mah word".  
"Then you have mine".  
"Cassie no!" Nicholas shook his head, "You can't do this, it's not worth it!".

Cassie turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Papa…you're all Gabe has now. He needs you. I'll be fine. As long as you guys are safe. Besides…I've given my word and a deal's a deal".  
"Sure is" Pearly agreed looking just a little smug and feeling it too, "In fact…we can seal this deal in another little way…we got enough witnesses, yer pop bein' one of 'em".

Cassiel looked at him concerned and intrigued but Pearly shrugged.

"It won't hurt…just yer pride perhaps a little".  
"What do you-"  
"Close your eyes, _meu amor._ It'll only take a sec".

Her eyes widened with realization what it was the man intended. She shook her head.

"No way…that's not for you".  
"Actually Ah believe it is. Ye're not gonna know anyone else. So what's the harm?"  
"I've already given you my word. Must you humiliate me too?!"  
"Oh come now, afraid of somethin' so…insignificant? It'll just take a second-"  
"She said no Soames, so back off!" Nicholas intervened.  
"You…ye've got no say in this. In fact, ye're leavin' on the next train outta my city. Ya come back, the deal's off and ah'll come after ya and yer boy. Go…Now…"

Nicholas looked at his beloved daughter sadly. He kissed her head. "I'm so sorry, Cassie. I'll find a way to save you. I promise-"  
"Papa just go please. I don't want you to get hurt. I love you".

He hugged her one last time. "I love you more, little one. Your mother would be proud of you".

Cassie put her hands to her neck and unclasped the silver necklace. Pearly looked somewhat wide eyed at the sight of the wing pendants but presently calmed himself. He remained quietly observant.

"Give these to Gabe…So he can give them to someone".  
"Cassiel no. Your mother intended for you to have them. Please, keep them. Because who knows, maybe you'll find the one they're meant for. Might take you a miracle to do so, but I think you'll find him-"  
"Enough!" Pearly practically growled and grabbed Cassie's arm, pulled her in tight and didn't give her a chance to react as he sealed their bargain, putting his mouth to hers in a devouring, near forceful kiss.

Cassie kept her fists clenched, as it was the only thing she could do to keep her fists from meeting her captor's face. She didn't return his kiss, didn't even react as the Short Tails gave out howls of laughter, encouragement, and even some whistles at their leader's boldness. At last, Pearly pulled away and looked at her.

"Now…was that so bad?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. He looked to the gang, "Boys, do me a favor and make sure Mister Wright gets back to Grand Central just fine. I want 'im outta my city before sundown. As for you" he looked back at Cassie, "Ye're comin' home with me".

With that he led Cassiel back to his black horse and pulled her on with him. She watched, her eyes stinging, as the Short Tails led her father away. In that moment, she felt nothing but anger and resentment toward her captor. As for Pearly, all he could feel was, of course, triumphant. For once, things were going his way. He'd explain this to the Judge later, but for now, at least he could enjoy the spoils of his newest victory.

_**100 years later…**_

_All this time, the sting of her loss couldn't be shaken. Sure, vengeance had served its purpose in that moment, but the sting, the sorrow that came with her death stayed with him for all these years, almost driving him further into madness. His life was bleak again, meaningless. _

_Pearly guessed the saying truly was right: The pleasure of love only lasted a moment, but the pain of it lasted a lifetime. And, being a demon's host, he was living a long, long time. He tried so hard to ignore the pain, to get his brain the entertain the thought that if he felt it all the time he couldn't call it pain. Andras of course didn't help. Most of the time, when he slept, his only dreams were nightmares, just as they were before she came in. He could fight the demons of his past during the day, but in the nocturnal hours that were meant to be a haven, he fought hard to keep from falling in the cracks of his own broken sanity. Grief, like all emotions, he felt stronger than most. _

_But everything was about to change, and it all started with a paper cut…_

_He watched as the ruby blood dripped from the small cut in his palm on to a snow white sheet of paper. At the scent of it, Andras was released and one of Pearly's nails extended into an owl's sharp talon. Andras made the cut deeper and let the blood flow until it was practically dried. Then proceeded to do a very poorly drawn out picture of a figure hunched over in what appeared to be a corner near a tiny window, like its legs were pulled to its chest, and head against its knees. When Pearly was allowed back control, he looked at it, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was looking at it. Staring at the figure, his eyes turned blood red and he saw with Andras' eyes. _

_The figure was a girl. She looked very thin and pale. She wore all white, like she was a mental patient. Her hair was kept extremely short, not even shoulder length. She was cowering almost in that corner, not even her eyes showed. But then, as if stirred by some noise or other, the girl lifted her head and what he saw shocked him to the core. _

_The gir…was Cassiel. His Cassie!_

"_No way…" his vision returned, "Ah watched her die…Ah buried her even…she can't still be alive…"_

**Author's note: DUN DUN DUNN! 0.0 This calls for some dramatic background music. I know I'm a terrible person for leaving it off like this, but this chapter was so flippin long and I'll be honest I was feeling well when I was typing it. Shocked I'm able to post it now. But anyway, reviews, please, they're a big help. I'll hopefully be back tomorrow night with another chapter for you guys. Stay cool**


	6. Chapter 5-A New Life

**Chapter 5-A New Life**

The ride was quiet for the most part. Cassie was terrified of heights, so needless to say, she didn't take to riding too well. Pearly could sense her fear, but wasn't sure of where or to whom it was directed. A part of him hoped it wasn't aimed at him. Her fear was the last thing he needed, much less wanted.

Cassie was surprised he lived as far out as he did. He wasn't entirely out of the city, no, but far away enough that it wasn't so bothersome and loud. There was a reason for this. Andras, being an owl demon, had sensitive ears. The loud hustle and bustle of the city irritated him, and in turn irritated his human host. That and where he was living, there was plenty of space for Andras to, at least temporarily, leave his body and do his own workings. Usually the demon took the form of a white owl with large red eyes and flew around silently at night seeking out prey.

"Why so distant?" Cassie asked at last as Pearly helped her off the horse.  
"Ah like mah privacy. That won't be a problem, will it?"  
"No" Cassie shook her head, understanding him entirely, "Not at all".  
"Good. Ah…uh…kinda hope you'll grow ta like it here".  
"What am I even doing here?"  
"Quite simply" Pearly took her arm a little forcefully, "Ah need ya here for one purpose, all others will be irrelevant".  
"And that purpose is?"  
"Ah need ya to paint for me".  
"Wait what?".  
"Yer ears gone bad? Yer paintin'…yer art…yer color. Ah need it. Need it like a starvin' dog needs food. There's power, Cassiel, in the things ya make, and it intrigues me".

Cassie took a deep breath and looked down for a moment. His expression didn't change when she looked at him again. She sighed out a breath.

"You're serious".  
"Entirely".  
"You don't sugarcoat anything, do you?"  
"Ah believe in the power of straightforwardness. Surely ya figured that out by now".  
"So…I won't be running with your gang?"  
"No. Ah don't think the criminal world is any place for a lady like yer type. Ya deserve better which is why ye're here instead 'o with them".  
"Well…I suppose that's okay. Anything else I should know?"  
"Ye're not to leave the grounds without me or an escort. Remember, _mo chol beag,_ Ah got spies all over the city, so Ah'll know right away if ya try ta get away".  
Cassie nodded. "I gave you my word, you know you can trust me".  
"Good".  
"What'd that mean, mo chol beag I mean?"  
"Ma little dove. Ah think it's fittin'. Ya sure remind me of a dove, a pretty little dove" he seemed to only get closer, looking at her right in the eyes, "whose lost its little wings".

Cassie didn't respond and just looked down, but she could feel his electric stormy eyes on her. At last she looked at him again.

"You know it's funny…today's actually my birthday".  
"It is now? How old are ya?"  
"Twenty".  
"A nice age. And ye're most certainly lovely for yer age. It suits ya. Well, consider the lives of yer family yer present from me".  
"Thank you".  
"Just keep yer end 'o the bargain and they'll be safe"  
"So I just have to paint for you?"  
"Well, it's the most important thing, but it wouldn't kill ta help keep the place maintained. Should be easy enough. Not home most 'o the time".  
"And where's my room?"  
"Don't matter. Pick one and take it, Ah got too many Ah think. Don't get too many people out here".

As they entered the large house, Cassie dared a comment that made Pearly stop dead.

"It must get lonely here".

It was something that he would never admit, but yeah, it did. As much as he loved solitude, and it was mostly for the sake of his demon, he couldn't deny that he had a constant need, like an itch, always longing for companionship. He felt it the most when Andras was out on his nightly hunts. It couldn't be helped, as he was just a human without the owl demon after all, and humans were, as he knew by nature, social creatures. Just another tragic aspect of human nature he found himself repulsing. He shrugged off the comment and pretended not to hear it.

He showed her around, it may as well been a small castle in Cassie's eyes. All this space he kept for himself, why was beyond her but she didn't dare question it. The mystery that was Pearly Soames was getting more and more intriguing. She loved the library and the study most, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Feel free ta take what ya like. Not much time for readin' anymore. Used ta love it but now they're just collectin' dust" he told her.  
"What do you like to read?"  
Pearly shrugged. "Usually not picky. Whatever I could get mah hands on, snagged it and read it. Hidin' 'em was a real pain in the ass".  
"You had to hide them? Why?"  
He looked down going quiet for a second. "Just…another long story saved for another time. The study is where you can do yer paintin'. Ah take care of business matters in another part of the house. Ah'm sure ye'll catch on to where and whatnot".  
"You have a lot of long stories don't you?"  
Pearly chuckled. "More than ya probably care ta know".  
"I'm a sucker for a good story".  
"Yeah, a good story. Mine ain't a good one, _chol beag. _And Ah'm not interested in gettin' yer sympathy".

_God you are such a liar, Soames! She's really buying this crap! _Andras was practically laughing at him now, _She must be worse than you!_

Pearly ignored him and continued to show Cassie the house, hoping he'd somehow suppressed her curiosity. Little did the poor man know that Cassiel was even more curious and fascinated now than ever…

"_A little birdie told me you wanted to speak, demon" The Judge, Lucifer, looked through the darkness to see Pearly Soames, Andras, peering towards him.  
"There's been a complication, a wrench in the gears if ya will". _

_The single light above them flickered on, and the demon judge sat up, putting his book aside. What his thoughts were Pearly couldn't tell. Nothing was ever as it seemed with the Fallen One. _

"_Explain…now" his voice was firm, but still human like.  
"Do ya remember, your honor, a hundred years ago, there was a girl…dark hair, hazel eyes-"  
"Cassiel Lorraine Wright. Yes, she's dead, what of her?"  
"Well, let's just say she's not as dead as ya think".  
Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to explain what makes you think that, demon".  
"Andras gave me a vision…she's in a psych ward somewhere in the city. Ah wanna find her".  
"No. Absolutely not".  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm not seeing you put through that again. Besides, that girl could be anyone. I know you loved her, demon, but let…it…go. She's been dead for a hundred years. She's not worth a speck of your time anymore. In fact I believe she never was". _

_If it wouldn't have echoed, Pearly would've growled at that. But he didn't dare show defiance in front of Lucifer. He couldn't lose Andras and possibly his life, not now at least. _

"_Your honor, Ah know it's her. Don't ask me how, but Ah know it. Ah can feel it…like a fire in mah blood, Ah can feel it".  
"We both know what happened the last time you had a feeling, Pearly. Well, we both know what happens when you have "feelings"" he didn't bother hiding the air quotes, "You screw up royally. You have bigger problems on your hands than a supposed old flame".  
"At least answer me one question".  
"And that is?"  
"Did ya have somethin' ta do with this?" _

_It was a rare act of defiance, and for a moment, Pearly regretted asking. Andras was ready spring out to defend his human host, but there wasn't a need. Lucifer simply smirked and shook his head. _

"_You and your crazy questions. No. If that is the girl, I had nothing to do with it, just as I told you all those years ago".  
"And it turned out ya lied then".  
"It was a necessary lie. Had to make sure you were loyal. It was a test, nothing more. Now…anything else?"  
"Besides the business with Peter Lake's return, no".  
"Found him yet?"  
"Not yet…but Ah got a feelin' we're close…".  
"Good demon. Now get out". _

_When Pearly was gone, Lucifer looked to the shadows again and smirked knowingly. _

"_I'm surprised you'd be here…Jagara". _

_The little jaguar demoness made her way out of the shadows, her hood covering her pale, rosette tattooed face. Her eyes, deep green in color, shown in the dark. _

"_He's a fool" the Punisher queen commented.  
"Yep" Lucifer turned back to his book for a time.  
"You do realize he's going to catch on, right?"  
"Not unless you help me".  
"Oh?"  
He looked up at her again. "He can't know the truth. Andras is too valuable to lose, but the human shell…it's giving him…ideas. Pearly Soames is now thinking more with his human heart than anything else, more so now that he knows the girl's reincarnation was a success".  
"Perhaps too much so. The girl is a hybrid".  
"Exactly as I need her to be. He says how we're losing, but not now. Not with a hybrid on our side. Half angel, half demon, stronger than both".  
"Powerful but unstable as well. Are you sure it's safe?"  
"She's under my control. As long as it remains to be so, everything will be fine. But that's also where I need you to step in".  
"What do I need to do?".  
"I need you to take control".  
"Master, I…I couldn't-"  
"I'm not giving you a choice, Jagara. I need none of this to tie to me. And I know how much he likes the idea of the Punishers being the bad guys so I'm gonna entertain him a little" Lucifer sat up and moved over to one of the walls. _

_He put a hand to the wall and a silver box emerged from it, as if from some hidden crevice or vault. He showed the box to Jagara who stared at it wide eyed. _

"_Does that contain-"  
"Sure does. Real deal. And I'm trusting you with it. This thing, contains all her memories from her previous life. She MUST NOT remember until after the deed is done. That will give you full control over her. If she disobeys you, you know what to do, but not too hard. Do I make myself perfectly clear?".  
Jagara nodded and took the box, struggling to keep herself from trembling. "I'll protect it with my life, Master. Rest assured"  
"Good. Hopefully, we'll be rid of two problems with one stone soon enough". _

**Author's Note: uh oh! Looks like Pearly's got a traitor in his midst, after all nothing is always what it seems to be and that includes in the world of demons too. Might not update tomorrow night guys as I'm going to see the stage version of Les Mis tomorrow night so I might not have time to update and then Saturday I'm heading to a fair in another city. So I'm just gonna have to keep you in suspense for a bit. Hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please review. They're a huge help and they keep me going. Thanks**


	7. Chapter 6-Conquering Fear

**Chapter 6- Conquering Fear**

Much to Cassie's surprise, Pearly provided her with all she needed, and even got her a few things she wanted for entertainment. To his relief, the girl was fairly easily amused. She loved to read, and she had the library for that, and of course there was her painting as well. But he was about to discover that the girl had another passion, one very close to one of his own.

Cassiel was exploring about a month after her deal with Pearly. She grew to like the place, a little too fast she thought, but what choice did she really have given the circumstances? Cassie kept her word in not leaving the grounds of the house, so she knew her boundaries. But only now did she decide to actually see what was outside. Cassie wasn't sure what to start with really, but she somehow she'd wandered into the stable. To her surprise, it was empty.

"I swear…I didn't see Pearly's horse outside…unless I missed him" she poked her head outside to make sure and confirmed she was right.

Odd…he wasn't outside or in the stable, and his master wasn't in the city today. It put Cassie on her toes. But at least the outside was nice. It was fairly early in the morning, with a light mist over the emerald green grass which was covered in dew, making her shoes shine at the bottom. The sky was still somewhat dark, with tints of rose pink and light blue in it. The moon still showed even with the sun off in the distance. So caught she was in the appearance of dawn that she didn't hear something coming her way, slow and cautious as she was. Cassiel smiled and turned suddenly.

She instantly regretted it. The large black horse, spooked at her sudden movement, reared, whinnied in protest at her, and reared on his hind legs. Cassie cursed and moved before his front legs could hit her. She'd seen enough of injuries related to horse kicks and tramples to know they caused very serious damage. But things only got worse. The horse turned and just kept trying to trample her even as she ran from him. Cassie tripped, sending herself rolling down one of the hills, screaming in terror.

"Cassiel Lorraine, what'd ya do now?!" she heard Pearly practically roar from the top of the hill.

Annoyed now more than fearful, Cassie looked up to see him gently petting the horse's neck in attempt to soothe him. She didn't dare look at the horse for fear of what would happen then. Slowly, she made her way back up the hill, heart pounding as she got closer. Pearly gave her a dark, questioning and angry look.

"What did ya do?" he asked again.  
"What did I do?! He scared me!"  
"Well ya obviously scared him first! He wouldn't have acted that way otherwise" he looked the horse right in the eye, "It's okay, Malikai. She won't hurt ya, Ah promise, boy".

Cassie watched this with keen interest. Never had she seen Pearly act so gentle or tender towards anybody or anything. She felt her expression soften at the sight of him calming the animal. He didn't fail to notice.

"What?" he asked her.  
"You…you like them. Horses I mean".  
"No shit, Sherlock".  
"Can I ask why?"  
"No, and Ah can rightfully say it's none 'o yer business".  
"Sorry".

He looked over and saw that she had a cut near the top of her head. Rolling his eyes, he moved over to her and ignored her flinch as he wiped it away with his thumb. She tried to pull away but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't move, yer bleedin'".  
"It…It's nothing".  
"It bothers me" he said almost too quickly, too loudly.

The blood would've alerted Andras, even if the demon within him was at rest. He could just smell blood, and it sent the owl demon into a frenzy, something he didn't need the girl to see. She didn't move as he wiped the blood away. Cassie looked in his electric blue-gray eyes for just a brief moment and thought she saw concern. Afraid of his reaction, she looked down for a moment.

She looked up at him again when it was gone. "I'm sorry".  
"For what? Bleedin'? Don't be. Everyone does. Just don't let this happen again and we'll be fine".  
"So…Malikai? Is that his name?"  
"Ya ask a lot 'o dumb questions, Cassiel, but yes".  
"Family name?"  
"No. Ah just thought it sounded fine".  
"It's a strong name. Biblical too I think. But I can't remember".  
"I believe it is, but Ah believe you and I are on the same boat in that respect" he gave her a curious look, cocking his head just a little, "Ye're afraid of 'im".  
"I…Yeah. I knew someone who was trampled by a horse. And they don't seem to like me too much".  
"It's because they know ye're afraid".  
"They know?".  
"Sure do. They're almost like people that way, they sense intimidation rather easily. They sense it and they also get defensive".  
"But I wouldn't hurt him, surely he'd know that".  
"It's ancestry that speaks to him primarily, as it does in all horses. They're panicked creatures by nature. That's why they need someone firm, brave, but gentle ta lead 'em. Get it?"

Cassie could only bring herself to nod. She looked down, feeling suddenly ashamed of her fear. She should've known Malikai had more to fear of her than she of him. Pearly misinterpreted that shame for fear as he stepped closer to her. Cassie kept her eyes closed and head down as she felt his breath on her head, as calm as it was.

"Ye're still afraid, aren't ya? If not of him, then me. Am ah right, _mo chol beag_?"  
"I…I don't know to be honest".  
"Ta be honest? That's a lie".  
"Do you want me to be afraid?"  
"A complicated question-"  
"Not really. A simple yes or no would suffice".

Damn it, she was getting back at him! Did he want her to be afraid? A part of him did, truth be told. He was Pearly Soames after all, and had a reputation to maintain, a reputation that this girl doubtless knew about. But another, smaller, but yet seemingly louder side told him that he didn't. Too many people were afraid of him, and yet never knew who _he_ was. They knew Andras it seemed, but nobody had ever bothered to try to find him, the man under the monster.

"Ya stiffen up around me, ya always get so tense…as if Ah'm gonna pounce on ya, like a cat on a mouse. Am I a monster to ya, Cassiel?"

He was close, too close it seemed. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she swore he was close enough to feel it beating against him. Cassie closed her eyes, unable to entirely take his nearness. It was more than enough answer he needed. Pearly moved away, before the sound of her pounding heart caused Andras to stir. He petted Malikai's neck again as Cassie opened her eyes and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"So then Ah take it ya don't ride, Cassie?"  
"No. I'm acrophobic".  
"Fear 'o heights and fallin'. Hm…figures. Well, Ah'll fix that".  
"I really don't think-"  
"Oh c'mon, you'll be fine. He won't hurt ya, Ah promise. Ah'll make sure 'o that".  
"On your honor?"  
"Ya got mah word".  
"Well…I…Alright fine. A few lessons, that's it. If I don't like it, we stop it. Got it?"  
"Those yer conditions?"  
"Yeah".  
"Agreed then".  
"Well, good".

The kiss that followed was almost just like the first. But it wasn't as hard, wasn't as desperate. He didn't hurry this time, didn't rush, but she still didn't return it. Her first kiss was to be for the man she loved, a man she was never going to meet now because of this insane bargain. When he pulled back she swore there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes but he hid it as soon as it came.

Why did he do that? Was he really that desperate for some kind of attention that he resorted to sealing his deals with her with kisses? What did he hope to accomplish? But another, more sympathetic part of her mind was asking deeper questions like if he really was that…lonely. Cassie wanted to both smack him and embrace him all at once, but she didn't know, never knew, how much more she wanted to do than the other…

_Nights were always cold for her. She had little to almost no means of warmth, but nights were also, in a small sense, magic. In the night, she dreamed. She was no longer being tormented. She dreamed of a man, from years ago. A man with a scar on his face and deep in his heart. She only knew him as the Scarred One. He felt familiar, but she couldn't know who he was. He spoke to her softly, like a lover, with a deep Irish brogue. She saw other faces, heard other voices, but only his face, his voice, made her feel safe, warm, loved, and wanted. She looked forward to the nights just so she could see him, to feel all those things she couldn't feel in this life because she always felt so cold and numb. It was saddening, sickening to say the least. _

_She sat up on her small cot then and withdrew a sketchbook from under her mattress. Inside was a drawing of eyes. His eyes. If there was anything she remembered about him, it was his eyes and his voice…and, quite faintly, a heartbeat. But she didn't know if it was his or her own. Maybe it was both. She hoped it was both. Her heart, beating in perfect time with his…a romantic notion, but she hoped that was the case. _

_She kissed the eyes almost reverently and held the drawing to her chest as she lay back down. She curled up into herself and began to memorize his heart aloud…_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys, and that this chapter probably wasn't my best, but eh…It's late as I type and I'm tired. Les Mis the other night was amazing, by the way! So anyway, I hope you all liked this, I think it's okay but it wasn't what I hoped it was gonna be. Sometimes my ideas just take on lives of their own and I just go with it. Please review, it's a big help. Thanks and see you next chapter.**


End file.
